wnrfandomcom-20200213-history
Windows 2000 Codename Inari-Taisha
Windows 2000 Codename Inari-Taisha is an operating system that has Japanese aesthetics and improvised features that sounds promisingly cool. Features *Interactive Wallpapers - Allows the user to interacting with the wallpaper. *Tatsuro - Windows 2000's desktop assistant that speaks in the voice of Microsoft Mike (named after Tatsuro Yamashita) *Windows Mag2Read - Allows users to virtually read and download magazines in their location (with Japanese magazines pre-downloaded incl. QuickJapan, AneCan, JJ, Famitsu, ADLiB, Hiragana Times, Guitar Magazine, Sound & Recording, Keyboard Magazine and Dengeki G's Magazine with built in magazine translator for easy reading for those who aren't familiar in any other languages rather than English and their native language.) *MangaReader - Allows users to virtually read and download virtual manga comics. *SnapIt - Allows the windows to snap to the edge of the screen like Windows 8/8.1/10 *Search/Office assistants - Assistants for Windows 2000's search window and MS Office. *Fullscreen Login - Mimicks the Windows Whistler/XP login screens instead of the classic Window startup. (Optionally, users can turn the feature off if they found that the classic login screen is easier) Search/Office Assistants featured *Links *Rover *Merlin *Tatsuro *Toru *Rocky *Genius/Einstein *F-1 *Isabelle Versions *Original *Service Pack 1 *Service Pack 2 *Service Pack 3 *Plus! *ME *Professional *Home *Media Center *Office 2003 *School Edition *Service Pack 4 *Service Pack 5 *Yamashita Edition (Features Tatsuro Yamashita's music, images, videos, documents, including his speech only for Tatsuro Yamashita fans.) *Service Pack 6 *Service Pack 6a *NT *Family Server *Office Server *Candidate Release *Preinstallation Environment *Remastered Edition (made in 2013) *Kinkaku-ji Edition (This version is basically enables God Mode, allows the user to customize almost anything without the use of tweaking software.) *Extreme Edition* *Supreme Edition *Service Pack 7 *Service Supreme Pack *For Pen Computing 1.0 *For Pen Computing 2.0 *For Pen Computing 3.0 *For Pen Computing 4.0 *Japanese Edition (Every messages and windows will be displayed in Japanese, although the original looks are still preserved) *Tablet *PDA *NT 2.0 *WinG Add-on *Open-Source *Fax Server *Web Server *Starter Edition *R2 *Ultimate *Ultimate Pro *PocketPC *CE *Small Business *Home Server *x64 *WorkStation *Embedded *Embedded POSReady 2008 *Enterprise Server *Media Center *For Kids *Advanced Server *Standard Server *DLC Edition *School Server Edition *Pre-order bonus *For Eco-Computers (in 2018) *Home Basic *Home Premium *RT (2013) *Single Language *S Edition (2017) *Enterprise LTSB* *Team *IoT *Embedded for Hotel Computers *N edition *Client Server *Cloud Server *TV Edition *Teletext Edition (based on Windows Teletext) *For Workgroups *S Server *Starter Server *For Hybrid Computers *Embedded Server *Thin Fundamental For Legacy PC *KN Edition *OSR *Second Edition *Embedded for Points of Service *EUR Edition *Embedded for ATM Computers *For Supercomputers *Sidebar Add-on *ERD Commander Edition *Multipoint Server *Xbox Edition *Xbox Server Edition *Xbox Embedded Edition *Microsoft Plus For Kids *Microsoft Plus Games and Entertainment *MS-DOS Add-on *MS-DOS Add-on Server *MS-DOS Add-on Embedded *Plus95 (with Plus for Windows 95 features) *Plus Digital Media Edition *Plus! SuperPack *Free Trial *Paid Trial *For Solar Computers *Demo Edition (For users, that are unfamiliar with the version) *Server Essentials *Essential Business Server *HPC Server *Storage Server *Compute Cluster Server *Small Business Server The "*" means that the specific version is cancelled during the development. Plus! Themes *Architecture *Mystify Your Mind *Tatsuro Yamashita's Melodies *Toru Iwatani *Tokyo *Denpa Men *Akira *Baseball *Science *Science Fiction *Corbis Photography *Cityscape *Nature *Leonardo Da Vinci *Miami Vice *The 60s USA *The 80s Japan Name The codename itself is based on Kyoto's point of interests (also known as Fushimari Inari-Taisha.) The beta codename was actually called Kiyomizu-dera but later changed to Inari-Taisha. For the first time, Gates seen the beauty of Fushimari Inari-Taisha, and it turned into an official name for the Windows, now called Windows 2000 Codename Inari-Taisha, one operating system that lives up to it's name. Category:Windows